Del odio al amor
by kiztiapotter
Summary: Lily Evans Y James Potter se odian pero de ese odio podra nacer un amor sincero? mal summary lo se pero la hitoria creo es buena ABANDONADO
1. Mal dia

reeditado

**Hola! creo qee ya esta mejor que al principio le agregue mas cosas y lo acomode de una forma que se entienda mejor espero qee espero que eso suceda **

**ojala les guste y ya saben que apesar de que me encantaria los personajes nos son mios son de la maravillosa J.K. Rowling disfrutenlo y me avisan que tal les parecio**

Lily Evans era la perfección encarnada, era simpática, amable, hermosa, la mejor de su curso, prefecta, tenía una relación estable alguien que conocía de toda la vida y ella estaba en Hogwarts el mejor colegio de Magia y Hechicería … si ella era una bruja y debo decirlo una de las mejores, todo mundo la amaba todos acepto uno James Potter

Para James no era más que una engreída, loca de poder (eso lo decía por los constantes castigos que le daba), siempre hacia que la profesora McGonagall se molestara con él, además según él no era más que alguien más en el mundo obviamente no era mejor que él, es mas él era 100 veces mejor que ella, sus amigos se lo decían constantemente y ellos no le podían mentir.

Ellos se odiaban, Lily no podía enternder como alguien tan… James podía estar en la misma casa que ella, es que simplemente su casa era la mejor era ¡Gryffindor! Donde están los valientes y no podía soportar ver como el "héroe" James Potter perdía los valiosos puntos que ella ganaba con tanto esfuerzo, como si fuera agua y para el colmo todos lo veían como "San Potter" y solo porque era algo bueno en quiddtich, ok tal vez si era muy bueno pero eso no justificaba su actitud de soy el mejor del mundo, era imposible, perdía mas puntos de los que ganaba y todos lo trataban como un dios todas las chicas andaban tras de él, hasta su mejor amiga Rachel la ignoraba cuando Potter pasaba cerca de ellas, sinceramente era guapo debía admitirlo… muy guapo, pero ella no podía permitirse esos pensamientos, no, ella era feliz con su novio, Severus, si él era el novio perfecto el mejor que había tenido, bueno en realidad era el primero así que no tenía mucho de donde comparar pero no importaba ella lo quería y estaba segura que el a ella también y no importaba que estuvieran en casas contrarias o que se juntara tanto con esos malévolos chicos que a ella no le gustaban para nada pero en fin ella era feliz .

Cierto día:

-Buenos días- saludo la profesora McGonagall- les entregare los resultados de sus pruebas.

Lily estaba algo nerviosa, en realidad a ella no se le daba bien eso de transformaciones a veces era demasiado complicado, pero no sabía como siempre sacaba buenas notas aunque últimamente no era así, algo la estaba distrayendo pero no sabía que, aunque también debía tomar en cuenta que lo suyo eran las pociones, ella no necesitaría nada de esto, para que quería aprender a transformarse, si ella inventaría una poción que te hiciera transformarte en lo que quisieras, tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no escucho

-Señorita Evans! Señorita Evans!- gritaba la profesora

-déjela profesora debe de estar pensando en el grasiento cabello de su novio Quejicus-bromeo James

-buena esa Cornamenta- Siruis su mejor amigo no se abstuvo de comentar y Petter solo reía detras de ellos.

Si lo sabia esos dos no podían perder oportunidad de insultarla siempre tan infantiles y con esos apodos estúpidos, no entendía como Remus Lupin podía estar con ellos, el era tan civilizado y justo cuando se iba a voltear a contéstales:

-Señorita Evans!-la reprendio la profesora – no creo que esté en condiciones para contestar además a mi no me tiene muy satisfecha con su resultado obtenido en esta prueba

-jajajaja tal vez debería de ir a un curso junto con colagusano, jajaja tal vez el le pueda enseñar algo jajaja casi están en el mismo nivel- decía Sirius y esta vez todo el salón rio

- Silencio! SIELENCIO! Gracias señor Black por la sugerencia pero creo que usted también debería tomarlo con nosotros y si no sabe permaneces callado le pediré que salga de mi clase y eso le costara 5 puntos menos a Gryffindor, y usted señorita Evans si no mejora en los días próximos no podrá presentar su TIMO así que tiene que estudiar el doble, no sé que le sucede pero yo se que usted puede dar más.

Así lo tenía que hacer ese TIMO era su único obstáculo para llegar a sus metas, así que esa noche con ayuda de su novio empezó sus estudios, aunque al irse a dormir todo lo estudiado se borro de su mente y se dio cuenta de que no solo tenía que esforzarse el doble si no el triple o el cuádruple.

Al otro día su suerte no mejoro, temprano en la mañana le llego una carta de Petunia su hermana ella la quería mucho pero no se podía decir que el cariño fuera mutuo, y esa carta lo demostraba la pelirroja solo quería arreglar las cosas con su hermana pero la que tenía en las manos era una respuesta a una de la ultima que le había enviado recientemente.

_Hermanita:_

_Que no tienes dignidad? No te he dicho ya varias veces que no me hables? Me das pena, me da vergüenza que la gente vea que eras mi hermana, que eres una anormal! Eres algo que no debe existir, pero pues ya nada se puede hacer así que ya déjame en paz se que nos vemos cada verano pero eso no significa que en realidad espere eso con ansias ojala que con esto solo te limites a hablarme cuando se realmente necesario._

_Disfruta de tu anormalidad y de tus anormales amigos espero no verte pronto y por favor ya no me mandes cartas _

_Bye_

_Atentamente_

_Petunia_

Eso le dolió mucho ella era su hermana y la amaba no le encontraba ningún sentido a su comportamiento ellas siempre había sido tan unidas y se habían llevado tan bien hasta que le llego su carta de Hogwarts y aun no podía entender porque si fuera al revés ella estaría feliz de que su hermana fuera especial y la apoyaría en todo lo posible

Y así transcurrió todo el día era su la peor semana de su vida, en la noche fue la última en subir de la cena, estaba aun más triste aun pues al contarle a Severus el solo se rio, por sus "estúpidas reacciones" eso era lo que no le gustaba de él, ella siempre soñó con un novio el cual te comprendiera, te cuidara, pero Severus a veces era totalmente lo contraria, había días que pensaba que lo hacía a propósito para llevarle la contraria, iba hacia el retrato de la señora gorda, lo único que quería es que ya acabara la semana o mejor dicho el trimestre, estaba decidida a irse a la cama pero recordó que estaría lleno con sus compañeras así que mejor decidió quedarse en un salón, estaba llorando a pesar de que intento aguantarlo todo el día ya no pudo más las gotas calientes empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas y no quería que la vieran así, además tenía que practicar sus encantamientos para transformaciones, encontró un salón abierto y en cuanto abrió la puerta la cerro inmediatamente.

No lo podía creer había visto a Potter en una situación algo comprometedora con una chica de Huffelpuff de 4to grado, genial lo único que le faltaba no podía ser la vida más perfecta (nótese el sarcasmo)

Ok ese no era su día tenía que irse a dormir era lo mejor así se olvidaría de algo de esta horrenda semana del mes si es posible del año y tenía que correr antes de toparse con su verdugo personal.

Hey Evans! Ven acá! - oh no exactamente lo que más deseaba, no porque no simplemente se dedicaban a dejarla en paz.


	2. Consecuencias

_**Por que no simplemente podían dejarla en paz**…_

Iiiiuggg- exclamo

Porque él? era con quien menos tenía ganas de encontrarse porque no se podía limitar a seguir besuqueándose o cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo en ese salón y apresuro el paso tal vez si llegaba a la esquina antes podía correr y el no la encontraría. Pero oh sorpresa cuando volteo el ya estaba demasiado cerca

Que quieres Potter no puedes simplemente dejarme en paz!

James estaba ahora lo bastante cerca como para no darse cuenta de que ella había estado llorando y a pesar de que la odiaba él no se podía permitir ver a una dama llorar no sabía si ella entraba en esta clasificación pero algo dentro del le partía el corazón verla así

Evans! Yo… este… lo que viste… oye que tienes te sientes bien?-

Genial! Lo que le faltaba Potter la vio llorar la vida no era justa que iba a hacer burlarse de ella hasta el cansancio?

No es nada que te importe Potter y si te preocupa lo que vi no hay problema yo no diré nada y si me disculpas no aguanto tenerte cerca ni un momento así que me retiro-

Dicho esto corrió hasta llegar al dormitorio de las chicas que por suerte estaba solo y lloro hasta quedarse profundamente dormida.

Al otro día al parecer todo pintaba mejor se había deshecho de esos sentimientos que le presionaban el corazón pintaba para ser un día muy feliz así que espero a que Rachel y las demás despertaran para bajar a desayunar a pesar de estar a mediados de octubre el día estaba muy soleado y Lily se propuso que nada de la que pasara este día la pondría mal todo excepto…

-Evans!- maldita sea es Potter

Es hora de emprender la huida pensó

No no, espera!-

Que quieres Potter- en realidad eso la estaba enfadando

Estem… yo solo quería hablar sobre ayer.. lo que viste … tu sabes?-y le dedico una de sus seductoras sonrisas

Ya te dije que no iba decir nada así que ya déjame que me molestas los ojos –

Ok ok pero estas segura de que no dirás nada- y James la tomo del brazo con fuerza a decir verdad casi siempre tomaba de esa manera a la gente.

Oye tú! Deja a mi novia en paz- genial esto no podía estar mejor Sev y Potter se odiaban desde siempre y Sev siempre terminaba perdiendo el siempre lo atribuía a que Potter hacia trampa.

¡ hola Quejicus!- sonrió maliciosamente- querido amigo ya vienes por tu dosis del día de hoy mm en estos momentos estoy algo ocupado pero mira ¡colagusano, Canuto, Lunático¡ Quejicus nos extraña que le s parece si empiezan y en un momento los alcanzo.

Lily se enfureció ante la actitud de estos y no soporto más.

¿Eres un cobarde James Potter que no puedes tu solo? No eres más que un simple idiota!- y dicho esto le dio una sonora cachetada que retumbo por todo el comedor.

Todo mundo se quedo perplejo, nadie lo podía creer Lily Evans dando un espectáculo a la hora del almuerzo y esto no paso desapercibido para la profesora McGonagall que en esos momentos pasaba cerca de ahí

-¡Potter, Evans! A mi oficina ahora y 30 puntos menos para Gryffindor¡

Cuando llegaron A la oficina la profesora ya estaba ahí

La casa de Godric Gryffindor ha tenido el respeto del mundo mágico por un poco más de mil años y no voy a permitir que un montón de brutos barbajanes manchen ese nombre y ustedes hoy es como se han comportado –

Pero profesora él y sus amigos siempre están maltratando a Sev y el solo intenta defenderme-decía Lily

Profesora es que el simplemente existe usted me entiende verdad?- decía James despreocupado no era la primera vez que visitaba el despacho.

¡nooo! Potter es que simplemente tu eres un idiota

Y la discusión comenzó de nuevo.

-¡ a ver señores parase que no pueden controlarse así que tendré que castigarlos¡

-nnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooo profesora nos comportaremos!- gritaron al unisonó

-¡ no importa! Para que aprendan a convivir a usted señor Potter ya no jugara quiddtich y usted señorita Evans no podrá asistir al club de Slug.

Eso era la que más le gustaba a ambos

Pero profesora la copa!

Me importa poco la copa Potter esos son derechos y como ustedes no saben ganárselos se les han sido revocados y ahora les diré la parte más importante del castigo como ahora disponen de tanto tiempo libre lo tendrán que pasar juntos y ese será su pase para regresarles sus derechos, así que señor Potter si quiere regresar al equipo tendrá que hacer que la señorita Evans mejore en transformaciones y señorita Evans si quiere regresar al club tendrá que poner todo de usted para mejorar así que pues adelante y espero verlos comportándose como gente civilizada.

Ninguno de los dos lo podía creer les quitaban importantes partes de su vida para pasarla con el ser despreciable que tenía a su lado.

Estúpido castigo- pensaba James – maldita arpía por su culpa paso esto pero se va a arrepentir esto no se acaba aquí.

**ok creo que ya me emocione con esto es divertido lo acepto se me olcido decirles mandenme reviews**

**es lo unico que pido enserio si les gusto diganme **

**nos vemos bue**


	3. Planes

**mmm otra vez los personajes no son mios son de la genialisima J.K. Rowling mia solo es la historia**

Lily Evans estaba realmente furiosa y según ella solo había una persona que la comprendería, así que depuse de salir de la oficina de la profesora McGonagall fue corriendo en busca de su amado Sev.

-Sev! – grito Lily cuando lo encontró cerca del bosque prohibido-

-¿Qué te paso Lily?, ¿te castigaron?

-¡si y junto a Potter! Te puedes imaginar, me quitaron el privilegio de ir al club de Slug y sabes que es lo peor de todo que tendré que cumplir el castigo junto con Potter! Porque según McGonagall tenemos que aprender a estar juntos sin pelear ¿puedes creerlo? Es totalmente injusto.

- tranquila Lily solo tienes que fingir para que McGonagall crea que lo estás haciendo y si continúan con las peleas ella vera que no es tu culpa si no de Potter- sonrió maliciosamente.

-¡ pero como fingir? Si en realidad lo odio siempre se está metiendo contigo, ¡no es justo!-

- no te preocupes Lily cuando salgamos de aquí Potter y sus estúpidos amigos me la pagaran, yo tendré el poder y me vengare de todo lo que me hicieron, me las pagaran todas enteras-

Este era exactamente el Severus que odiaba Lily el que hablaba como el más vil de los motifagos.

¡Severus! Sabes bien que no me gusta que hables así- Lily se estaba asustando

¡no entiendo cuál es tu problema con eso es simplemente lo que pienso!

Ella solo dio la vuelta y regreso al castillo no podía creer que a pesar de la positividad que tenía ese día todo, definitivamente todo le salía mal.

Mientras tanto en el dormitorio de hombres:

La odio simplemente la odio- gritaba James

¡Es una bruja! En el mal sentido de la palabra- lo apoyaba Sirius

Tranquilos chicos- les replicaba Remus- ella es una buena persona si tan solo se dieran la oportunidad de tratarla verían como es.

Mientras tanto colagusano solo observaba la conversación aunque claramente estaba del lado de sus ídolos James y Sirius.

¿ cómo?- gritaron al unisonó James y Siruis

A mí me quitaron la el quidditch y a ella solo su estúpido club ¿creps que es justo? Y aun así te pones del lado de ella, mejor ayúdame a planear una venganza, recuerda que tu eres la mente maestra del grupo- le sonrió como recordando cada una de sus travesuras y los excelentes resultados de todas- además yo soy tu amigo! Y le han quitado a Gryffindor toda posibilidad de ganar la copa.

¡ yo no te ayudare! Y menos contra ella que ha demostrado ser alguien de confianza

Lo dices porque sabe de tu problema peludo verdad? Está bien solo no le digas nada ya sé que le hare, primero le diré a todos que la perfecta Lily Evans necesita mi ayuda porque no puede hacer transformaciones, si eso hare la humillare tanto que le tendrá que decir a McGonagall que prefiere no regresar al club si eso hare!- gritaba con tal alegría que cualquiera podría darse cuenta de su plan y contra quien era elaborado.

Su plan comenzaría dos días después, era la hora de la comida y toda la escuela se dirigía al gran comedor .

James ya se encontraba en la mesa de Gryffindor solo esperando a su futura víctima, en cuanto ella cruzo las puertas James grito:

¡Hey Evans! Ya que gracias en a tu torpeza en transformaciones no jugare quidditch por lo menos debes poner algo de tu parte así que dime ¿ cuándo comenzare a enseñarte transformaciones?.

Todo el comedor incluyendo a los profesores volteó a ver a la avergonzada Lily y unas cuantas de las admiradoras de James comenzaron a reírse uniéndoseles todos los de la mesa de Slytherin.

Lily estaba congelada ante tal humillación y la única reacción que tuvo fue irse corriendo hacia los dormitorios de la sala común, ahí entre sollozos ella pensó en como serian esa clases si Potter lo que quería era humillarla ella le daría por su lado siendo así la pero alumna que se pudiera encontrar, de su cuenta corría que él jamás regresara a jugar quidditch, tendría que sacrificar lo de su club pero no importa siempre y cuando Potter la pase peor si eso era lo que ella iba a hacer, ahora si Potter se iba a enterrar de lo que es una verdadera venganza.

Ese día en la noche después de la cena Lily estaba decidida a hablar con Potter, bajo las escaleras , localizo a Potter y a sus amigos e ignorando todas las risas se dirigió hacia ellos

Estem - se aclaro la garganta- Potter ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Hey Corn – grito Siruis- te habla tu alumnita.

Lily solo le dedico una de sus ya acostumbradas miradas asesinas.

Jajajaja claro Lily dime de qué quieres hablar-

Preferiría que fuera a solas-

Hui creo que eso no podrá ser lo que me quieras decir tendrás que decirlo delante de mis amigos- dijo James dedicándole una sonrisa a sus amigos-

¡A si se habla cornamenta!- le dijo Sirius mientras Remus y Petter solo reían

Está bien está bien ¡ ¿ tu cuando puedes empezar con las clases?- diciendo lo últimos en voz baja pues planeaba que nadie la escuchara.-

A James se le iluminaron los ojos con un brillo malvado.

PUES EN RALIDAD SERIA MEJOR QUE TU ELIGIERAS EL HORARIO YO QUE TU LO HARIA LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE ANTES QUE LOS DEMAS GRIFINDORS TE EMPIESEN A ODIAR YA QUE ESTE AÑO SIN MI NO GANAREMOS LA COPA- grito James con la intención de que todos lo oyeran.

Lily tuvo que tragarse sus palabras que amenazaban con salir como si fuera vomito todo fuera porque su plan funcionara bien.

Si está bien, por eso venia, yo también quiero regresar a mis reuniones, así que, ¿ qué te parece todos los días después de la cena solo una hora en el aula de transformaciones?

Está bien a esa hora nos veremos PARA TUS CLASES- grito James arrancando las risitas estúpidas de un grupo de niñas de 3er curso que estaban cerca de la chimenea haciendo sus deberes.

Lily se sentó cerca de la chimenea y ahí empezó a hacer sus deberes de encantamientos los cuales eran demasiados y todos los tenía que entregar al día siguiente.

Al día siguiente después de desvelarse hasta altas horas de la noche Lily bajo al desayuno con un ánimo especial pues el día de hoy después de la cena empezaría su venganza, estaba tan de buen humor que olvido el hecho de que estaba enojada con Severus y al entrar al comedor le dio un gran beso que llamo la atención de todo el comedor hasta la del famosísimo James Potter que estaba desayunando.

¡Por Dios estoy comiendo! porque tienen que dar esos espectáculos a las primeras horas de la mañana ahora tendré nauseas por el resto del día

¡Huy! Alguien además de mi huele a celos?- se burlo Remus

Mmm yo no huelo nada, solo lo huele a pan tostado- respondió Petter tan despistado como siempre

Ahí colagusano si serás tan idiota!- se burlo Sirius- jajaja Corn me decepcionarías mucho si así fuera no debo negar que Evans es linda pero con ese carácter que se carga-

Bonita? Canuto amigo mío creo que necesitas lentes ahí mejores mujeres mira por ejemplo ella- dijo James guiñándole el ojo a una chica de 4to.

El día paso sin sucesos importantes Lily solo pensaba en el momento de hacerle la vida imposible a James y no importaba si todo el mundo la odiaba por quitarle la oportunidad de ganar la copa este año o de que algunas de sus admiradoras le hicieran bromas por pasar tiempo con él, ella con gusto les podía cambiar el lugar, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que de pronto se dio cuenta de que ya era hora de la cena.

**aqui esta el otro capitulo espero les guste! me tarde mucho en escribirlo pues con la emocion de los dos primeros quise escribior este pero se me fue el1 tiempo y luego me bloquee :S jajajaja pero ya estjube leyendo todo lo de Harry Potter que me pude encontrar para que me llegara la inspiracion y ya x fin! llego jajaja ademas mi editora mi amiga criis no se conectaba x eso la tardansa pero en fin cosea aqui esta el fic espero les guste y si si haganmelo saber**

**les decio un muy buen feliz año! **

**espero actualizar pronto **

**cuidence**


	4. nuevas cosas

Cuando entro al gran comedor Lily se dio cuenta que su "querido maestro" estaba junto con sus amigos y desgraciadamente Rachel su mejor amiga se encontraba sentada al lado de ellos, el grupo del peli negro estaba muy contento esa noche, bromaban mas que de costumbre y entre risas ella captaba algo sobre un plan pero en ese momento se estaba concentrando para no echar a perder el suyo durante la siguiente hora que no le tomo la mas mínima importancia.

Lily salió antes de que desaparecieran los platillos de las mesas le dijo a Rachel que tenía algo que hacer que la vería mas tarde, en realidad ella necesitaba unos momentos a solas antes de poner a prueba su paciencia por están una hora con Potter, así que corrió hasta el aula de Transformaciones y cinco minutos después cruzo la puesta la persona que mas odiaba en ese momento.

Hey! ¿Evans estas lista? – pregunto el chico de ojos avellana-mira desde ahora te digo te enseñare lo que espero que no esté demasiado adelantado para… tu aprendizaje pero intenta aprender lo mas que puedas ¿si?

Lily estaba tan enojada que le hizo falta mucho autocontrol para no írsele encima y golpearlo así que respiro varias veces y cuando se tranquilizo dijo

Claro Potter hare mi mayor esfuerzo – contesto la pelirroja con una enorme sonrisa- tu eres el maestro aquí no? Así que tu pones el ritmo

James estaba muy impresionado era tonta o que le pasaba se suponía que eso por lo menos le hubiera sacado una de sus miradas asesinas así que lo intento otra vez

Si tienes razón Evans creo que después de todo las cosas son como deben ser el más inteligente tiene que compartir sus dones con los mas inferiores no crees-

Si tienes razón –dijo Lily reprimiendo todo lo que amenazaba salir de ella- pero no crees que debemos empezar como tú dices tienes que compartir tus conocimientos con los más desafortunados como yo

Está bien empecemos con algo sencillo mira aquí traigo unos escarabajos que me dio Hagrid así que empecemos intenta convertirlos en botones-

A pesar de que Lily fue una de las primeras en hacer este ejerció cuando la profesora McGonagall lo puso en clase pero fingía que no podía hacerlo y James siempre le remarcaba sus errores aunque en realidad la chica lo estaba sacando de quicio.

La tercera vez que los botones con patas los cuales Lily se "esforzaba" en transformarlos salieron volando casualmente a la cara de James se dio por vencido.

Sabes Evans nunca pensé que fueras tan torpe- dijo quitándose los escarabajos- será mejor que practiques y mañana nos veremos aquí-

Está bien Potter espero que la próxima vez me salga mejor, hasta mañana- dijo Lily con una enorme sonrisa al salir de de el aula.

La semana siguiente las cosas fueron de mal en peor para los dos mientras James cada vez veía más lejos la posibilidad de regresar al campo de quidditch gracias a las habilidades que mostraba la pelirroja. En cambio para ella que estaba en muchas más clases que las de James sus deberes se habían acumulado tanto que estaba muy segura que estaría trabajando día y noche hasta las vacaciones de navidad, además de que gracias a que pasaba un tiempo que muchas de las chicas querían con Potter todos los días le tenían preparada una broma por los pasillos donde pasaba y al despertar en las mañanas y para sumarle más el poco tiempo que podría pasar con Severus el se la pasaba diciendo que tal vez ya le estaba gustando pasar tiempo con Potter.

Y así transcurrió la semana que en su opinión fue la semana más horrible que habían vivido ambos estaban pensando que tal vez era mejor que hablaran con la profesora McGonagall sobre la ineficacia de la clase porque e ni Lily avanzaba ni James aprendía a ser más sencillo, pero esto no hizo falta pues justo antes de que terminara la cena les llego una nota de la jefa de su Casa

_Me gustaría hablar con ustedes cuando se acabe la cena les pido de la manera más atenta que cuando terminen pasen a mi oficina._

_Atentamente_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Y así como se les indicó en la nota se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba la sub-directora, al llegar a su despacho encontraron a la profesara sentada y con esa mirada tan severa que siempre les causo temor.

Siéntense- les dijo indicando unas sillas que aparecieron delante de ella- esta noche estamos aquí para hablar sobre su castigo, se de muy buena fuente que han hecho lo posible por cumplirlo y además de llevarse bien y me enorgullezco mucho de ustedes.

Profesora yo lo quisiera hablar sobre los avances de Evans- dijo James dirigiéndole a su compañera una sonrisa llena de maldad

No Potter no hace falta yo se que tu como profesor eres muy bueno además de que la señorita Evans debe de estar poniendo todo de su parte- ambos se sonrojaron al saber que no estaban haciendo nada de lo que se esperaba la profesora.- así que una forma de premiarlos es que este fin de semana los libero de todos los deberes pero solo con una condición que durante el lapso de él no quiero que se dirijan la palabra ni un momento ¿está bien?

Ambos sonrieron inmediatamente ninguno de los dos sabia el porqué de esa condición pero en realidad no les importaba tenían frente de ellos un fin de semana que prometía ser muy bueno y lo mejor de todo es que no tendrían que soportar a la persona de al lado por dos maravillosos días.

Claro que si es perfecto- dijo Lily

Desde cuando empezamos profesora?- pregunto James ansioso-

Desde el momento que salgan de este despacho, pero obviamente el lunes regresaran a su castigo como ya se tenía planeado, así que como ya hemos terminado el tema por el que estaban aquí ya se pueden retirar

Los dos estaba que no cabían en sí mismos de felicidad seria un fin de semana como los que tenían antes de todo este problema y corrieron por el pasillo para darles la noticia con quienes planeaban pasar ese fin de semana.

El sábado por la mañana prometía ser un fabulosos día para Lily un día perfecto sin Potter y sin deberes, que más le podía pedir a la vida, después del desayuno junto a su amiga Rachel quien era una de las personas con quien planeaba vivir ese fabuloso fin de semana salió hacia el lago donde lo estaba esperando Severus.

Qué lindo día- dijo Lily acariciando el grasiento cabello de su novio que se encontraba recargado en ella-

En realidad no le encuentro nada de lindo se me hace simplemente normal- dijo Severus

Mientras ella discutía con Severus sobre la forma de que arruinaba continuamente su buen humor James se encontraba al otro lado del lago observando la "tierna" escena.

¿ qué pasa corn?- pregunto Sirius al ver que su amigo se distraía de estar molestando al gran Calamar-

Nada, nada simplemente estaba pensando en el maravilloso día que hace no lo creen?

Aha sobretodo si tienes a Lily a la vista no Corn?- dijo perspicazmente Lupin que levanto la vista de su libro justo en el momento en el que James apartaba la vista de la pareja que se encontraba enfrente de ellos.

Jajajaja Lunático amigo mío no me hagas reír mas bien es lindo porque hoy no tendré que pasar tiempo con ella es un día perfecto.

Después de esto James volvió a ver hacia donde se encontraba Lily y justo en eso momentos su mirada se cruzo con la de la pelirroja, con sus penetrantes ojos verdes que en realidad eran my lindos, cuando pensó esto James sintió algo muy raro que jamás le había pasado y Lily aparto su vista de el, el cual de pronto descubrió que le había gustado que ella lo estuviera viendo y que para su sorpresa le gustaría estar en el lugar donde se encontraba Quejicus en esos momentos.

**volvi! mm pues aqii esta un capitulo mas espero que les guste mucho! x cierto feliz año que todos sus sueños se hagan realidad y que les vaya super actualizare la semana que viene asi que x aqui nos estaremos viendo **

**bye**


	5. Tregua

Lily aparto su mirada inmediatamente, tenía la leve sensación de haberse perdió en aquellos ojos color almendra de él pelinegro que la observaba del otro lado del lago, por un pequeño momento sintió un impulso de ir a saludarlo pero por suerte recapacito, últimamente era demasiado el tiempo que se veía obligada a compartir con él y el único día que tenia de descanso no se lo iban a arruinar, así que dejo de lado eso pensamientos y se dedico a disfrutar de lo que quedaba de ese hermoso fin de semana libre de Potter como ella le decía.

Lamentablemente al día siguiente no lo pudo disfrutar como ella quería pues aunque la profesora McGonagall les dijo que estarían libres de deberes ella no podía a olvidar que tenía una montaña de ellos y si no empezaba pronto seria todo una cordillera y jamás podría terminarlos, así que ese domingo desde muy temprano se dedico a los ensayos que tenía que entregar de encantamientos, pociones y transformaciones, unas cuantas traducciones de runas antiguas y no subió hasta que esa montaña disminuyo considerablemente.

Al siguiente día despertó de mal humor desgraciadamente su fin de semana libre de Potter había terminado así que tenía que regresar a la rutina.

Después de vestirse bajo rápidamente a desayunar pero se encontró en la entrada del gran comedor un embotellamiento, parecía que alguien la estaba bloqueando eso la molesto así que decidió irle a llamar la atención aquellos desconsiderados que le estaban provocando un serio retraso en sus actividades del día de hoy, al llegar a la puerta no fue sorpresa encontrarse James coqueteando con una chica de Ravenclaw que en opinión de Lily era muy fea

A eres tu Potter – dijo con cara de fastidio- podrías ser un poco mas considerado con los demás he irte a galantear por otro lado no ves lo que estas provocando, todos tenemos prisa y queremos comer

Ahí Lily debí suponer que eras tú, no creo que nadie más se queje de la situación sabes deberías buscar alguien de remplazo para Quejicus ya que el no ha podido quitarte el mal humor que te cargas.

Lily estuvo a punto de contestar pero se tranquilizo al dase cuenta que de nada iba a funcionar, el era más terco que una Trol de la montaña

¿Sabes qué? No me importan tus comentarios y mejor muévete que llevo prisa o quieres sufrir uno de mis encantamientos

El moreno se aparto inmediatamente recordando la vez que por decirle estúpida sabelotodo la chica le dio uno de sus ya temidos hechizos y no pudo sentarse por dos semanas y media.

El resto del día transcurrió normal se ignoraron lo más posible como ya era costumbre hasta que llego la clase de transformaciones

Bien quiero un ensayo de los pasos principales para las transformaciones Humanas- dijo la profesora al final de la clase – y si señor Pettigrew espero mañana en mi escritorio los deberes extras que le he encargado ¡Potter, Evans! Necesito hablar con ustedes.

Tuvieron que esperar a que todos sus compañeros salieran del aula

Bueno muchachos ¿que tal su fin de semana? Es pero que bien, bueno quería hablarles sobre su primera evaluación quiero ver sus avances respecto a las transformaciones señorita Evans, ya que dentro de poco comenzaremos con la transformación humana que es un tema más complicado.

Los dos alumnos se quedaron cayados en realidad ocupados en sus venganzas ninguno de los dos había puesto real interés en las clases, habían desperdiciado el tiempo y ahora se verían en grandes problemas sobretodo Lily

En realidad profesora…- dijo James sabiendo que metería en problemas a su compañera

Lo que Potter quiere decir es que con unas clases más creo que estaré lista para la evaluación- dijo Lily quitándole la oportunidad de que la dejara en mal con la profesora

Bueno yo en realidad lo que quería decir- dijo James con una sonrisa que se desvaneció al ver a Lily que disimuladamente había sacado su varita de la túnica- yo quería decir que solo será cuestión de pocas clases profesora no creo que sean demasiadas.

Bueno muy bien viéndolo de ese modo entonces los veré en 2 semanas para su evaluación- dijo Minerva al tiempo que escribía una nota y entregándosela a la pelirroja- y Ahora entreguen esta nota a la Profesora Sprout justificando su retardo.

Los dos salieron del despacho de la profesora inmediatamente

Ahora si la has hecho pelirroja mira que mentirle a la profesora muy mal, muy mal

¡Potter! Por favor necesito horas extras por primera vez deja de ser un cerdo egoísta y ayúdame además yo se que quieres regresar al equipo de quidditch

Pues te diré que en estos momentos me da igual no hay nada como la satisfacción de ver a alguien recibiendo su merecido.

¡Anda¡ por favor ¿ ya hiciste el Proyecto de pociones? Te ayudare.

Lily había pronunciado las palabras mágicas a en esos momentos todos los de 6to curso se partían la cabeza pensando en el difícil proyecto de pociones y ahora el tendría ayuda de la señorita sabelotodo de la materia.

Yo ya lo termine Potter, tu sabes que te puedo ayudar y te aseguro que sacaras una E

James no lo tuvo que considerar pero en realidad disfrutaba de ver sufrir a la pelirroja así que se quedo callado fingiendo que consideraba su proposición.

Potter reacciona no te estoy pidiendo matrimonio además es algo que nos conviene a los dos, por cualquier lado que lo consideres

Sabes qué? Te ayudare solo porque soy en realidad una excelente persona pero será demasiado duro tendremos por lo menos que practicar 3 horas diarias y claro mas el tiempo que me ayudes a hacer mi proyecto ¡Demonios! Tendremos que pasar demasiado tiempo juntos.

A pesar de que se lamentaba ese tiempo que iba a pasar con el ser que mas odiaba en este mundo pensó que era un buen precio a pagar con tal de no sufrir la ira de la profesora McGonagall.

Decidieron que entre semana se dedicarían a las clases de transformaciones y los fines de semana Lily le ayudaría a James con el proyecto de pociones, y así fue toda la semana los dos estaban dado lo mejor de ellos y aunque Lily detestara admitirlo su compañero era un buen maestro y por fin había llegado el viernes al final de sus tres horas intensas de transformación.

bien hecho Evans de hecho creo que hemos avanzado más esta semana que en todo el tiempo que ya llevábamos practicando, odio admitirlo pero eres una buena alumna.

¡Ha! y sabes que Potter yo también aunque me duela admitirlo eres un buen profesor y sabes que he considerado hacer una tregua contigo.

Tal vez sería por el tiempo que han pasado juntos pero su relación se había tornado más cordial

¿Una tregua? Creo que es un poco tarde no Evans considerando que solo nos queda una semana de este castigo.

Tienes razón pero por lo menos esta semana hay que llevarnos bien ¿no crees?

Está bien, tienes razón pero oye a ¿ qué hora nos veremos mañana?

Bueno considerando que es un trabajo muy complicado ¿te parece a las 10 de la mañana en la biblioteca? tenemos que apartar libros temprano

Está bien entonces hasta mañana.

James llevaba un retraso de 20 minutos Lily estaba considerando seriamente irse y que él se las arreglara solo pero decidió tranquilizarse el hambre que sentía en esos momentos no le ayudaba en lo mas mínimo a conservar la paciencia, en ese momento entro el pelinegro a la biblioteca con una enorme sonrisa.

Disculpa Evans pero ya conoces a Black amenazo con comer almohadas si no bajamos a desayunar en ese momento.

Lily estaba a punto de ponerse a gritarle.

Y pensé que como me estabas esperando tampoco habías desayunado así que te traje esto- le dijo sacando de la túnica unos panecillos y pan tostado con mantequilla.

Lily se sorprendió de la actitud de su compañero.

Gracias Potter has sido muy considerado y me lo comería si no pensara que tal vez le pusiste algo.

¡oh! Vamos Evans ¿no teníamos una tregua? Es una muestra de que me lo tomo enserio, es el pan de la paz – le dijo con una sincera sonrisa.

Dicho esto la pelirroja considero tomar el riesgo así que los probo y a decir verdad le supieron a gloria.

Toda la mañana estuvieron en la biblioteca buscando los libros que le podían servir a James para su trabajo y aproximadamente a las 3 de la tarde iban hacia la torre de Gryffindor ya que la biblioteca se vio abarrotada de los alumnos de 6to grado que tenían el mismo propósito que ellos.

¿sabes pelirroja? Muero de hambre que te parece si dejamos esto en el dormitorio y bajamos a comer algo porque no creo poder concentrarme.

Y cinco minutos después iban entrando al gran comedor.

-¡hui! Creo que a tu novio no le ha hecho mucha gracia el que hayamos entrado juntos- dijo James riéndose de la cara de incredulidad que mostraba en esos momentos Snape en la mesa de Slytherin.

- ¿ A si? Pues creo que la tuya tampoco tiene cara como de que le encantaría matarme en este mismo instante- dijo señalando hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw

- ¡ a ella! No, no es mi novia es solamente una amiga.

Aunque Lily no se explicaba porque de repente se sintió libre como si se hubiera liberado una presión en que tenía en el estomago que no parecía tenerla hasta que se fue. Ambos comieron muy rápido ya que les esperaban grandes cantidades de trabajo, estuvieron toda la tarde concentrados en ello y sorprendentemente para ambos se la pasaron agradablemente, charlaban y hasta reían, cuando volvían a tener apetito James desaprecia y regresaba con montones de comida, que Lily sospecho robaba de la cocina, cuando la sala común estaba completamente vacía decidieron que ya era hora de dormir y que al día siguiente continuarían.

Nunca me imagine que podríamos pasar más de cinco minutos sin insultarnos- dijo James estirándose en su silla.

Pues es que cuando te muestras amable es más fácil tratarte como persona- y le regalo una enorme sonrisa a su compañero.

James se quedo perdido en esa sonrisa pero cuando reacciono lo único que tino a decir fue que se retiraba a dormir y subió corriendo hacia el dormitorio de los chicos.

En uso instantes Lily también subió a su dormitorio y tirada en la cama se sorprendió a si misma deseando que ya fuera el día siguiente, así que se quito el ese pensamiento de la cabeza y se dispuso a dormir.

**otra vez escribiendo a media noche mm bueno este lo termine como a las 5 de la mañana espero que les guste dice mi editora que le gusto pero y a ustedes? diganme **

**odio vampire diares, no es lo que me esperaba bueno me dare prisa y espero por lo menos actualizar dos veces en esta semana pues a la otra entro a la escuela y me tengo que preparar para mi examen de admision a la universidad desenme suerte **

**bye**


	6. La invitacion

_**los personajes son obre de la genialisima JK. Rowling la historia es mia**_

Al día siguiente James se levanto muy animado, Sirius lo descubrió cantando cuando se ponía los calcetines, lo cual le sorprendió pues el no había cantando desde que creyó estar enamorado de Alice la ahora novia de su compañero de dormitorio Frank Longbottom.

- ¡Hey corn! Y ahora quien es la pobre víctima, no me digas que la chica de Ravenclaw, porque para ser sincero amigo no es lo mejor que has podido conseguir.

James se rio de los comentarios de sus amigo

-jajaja ¿Quién? ¿Katherine? Por favor Canuto no me hagas reír , pensaba que me conocías un poco mejor, además el hecho de que cante no quiere decir que estoy enamorado, es simplemente la felicidad de saber que pronto mi castigo terminara y volveré al quidditch y justo a tiempo para aplastar a los Slytherin.

- claro Cornamenta si tu lo dices – no le creyó ni una palabra de lo que le dijo su hermano del alma- pero bueno solo espero que nunca te vuelvan a castigar así porque es una tortura para todos créeme.

Dicho esto salió corriendo del dormitorio antes de que su amigo le pudiera poner una mano encima. Veinte minutos después estaba en la sala común esperando a Lily quien en ese momento llegaba de la biblioteca.

-¡Hey Evans! ¿Dónde estabas?

Lo siento Potter es que esta noche no pude dormir y hoy fui muy temprano a la biblioteca a adelantar al proyecto, Toma – le extendió un pergamino de por lo menos un metro y medio de largo- revísalo a ver si te parece.

Toda la tarde del ese domingo se la pasaron trabajando, los dos habían descubierto que entre ellos había un extraño sentimiento de comodidad del cual jamás se dieron cuenta porque siempre que se veían no hacían más que insultarse.

Después de pasada la una de la mañana decidieron terminar el trabajo el siguiente fin de semana ya solo eran los detalles para la perfección le decía Lily.

A la mañana siguiente Lily se llevo una gran sorpresa al salir de la torre y encontrarse a Severus enfrente del retrato de la señora Gorda

-Hola Sev ¿Qué pasa? ¿todo está bien?

-si todo bien, ahí ¿algún problema en que quiera venir a verte? ¿Qué me ocultas? La verdad no me parece que mi novia pase demasiado tiempo con Potter y sobre todo después de que él y sus amiguitos casi me matan.

-Tú bien sabes que es porque estamos castigados, un castigo que me gane por defenderte así que por favor ahórrate tus reclamos.

Y se fue dejando a su novio, la había puesto de mal humor, estaba tan encismada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuanto que iba a chocar con alguien

-ups lo sient… a Potter eres tu disculpa venia algo distraída y si me disculpas llego tarde nos vemos más tarde-

El moreno solo pudo dedicarle a su compañera una enorme sonrisa lo cual hizo que Lily recobrara su buen humor y durante el resto del día su cabeza no estaba en las clases, no estaba en la aula de transformaciones en la cual deseaba encontrarse en ese momento.

Severus intento hablarle a la hora de la cena

-¡oye Lily! ¿Podemos hablar?

Pues podríamos pero en realidad ahora tengo que ir a mi clase de transformaciones así que con tu permiso me retiro

James ya la esperaba el solo había movido los asientos que ocupaban en las clases para dejar lugar en donde practicar. En ese momento llego Lily que parecía muy agitada parecía haber corrido mucho.

-Siento el retraso Potter pero en fin estoy aquí- dijo ella recuperando el aliento

-A no te preocupes también acabo de llegar, mira te traje esto-

Y le dio una hermosa Flor lila

-¿ qué significa esto Potter?- pregunto la chica sorprendida

-Pues ¿eres mujer no? Bueno a lo que me refiero es que a las mujeres les gustan las flore- se apresuro a decir al ver la cara de su compañera ante la pregunta formulada- ok más bien es porque he notado que buen humor nos llevamos mejor

Ante las reflexiónenos de James, Lily solo suspiro resignada.

-Está bien Potter, gracias por el detalle pero será practiquemos

Todos los días consecutivos a este la rutina se repitió James le daba todos los días a Lily una flor distinta y cada vez más hermosa, últimamente ella había cambiado de opinión respecto a James "solo era cuestión de tratarlo" se repetía continuamente, a pesar de ser un alborotador era una persona muy inteligente y muy amable.

James por su parte ya no la veía como la insufrible sabelotodo de hecho cuando dejaba de gritarle era una persona muy agradable, por fin podía comprender lo dicho por Sirius, cuando Lily sonreía era muy linda.

-Vaya Lily- la chica por fin le había permitido llamarla por si nombre- no se porque te iba tan mal si eres realmente buena, obviamente no mejor que yo pero buena al fin.

-Bueno supongo que a tu forma retorcida de ver el mundo eso fue un cumplido, gracias.

-Ya sabes Lils para lo que se te ofrezca, oye te das cuenta que pasando este fin de semana seremos libres, de hecho el castigo fue muy corto y al final comenzaba a disfrutarlo- enmudeció instantáneamente ante lo dicho, no sabía porque había pronunciado esas palabras que hasta el momento estaban solo en su mente.

Lily solo se sonrojo.

-si verdad con este castigo me he permitido conocer a una persona de la cual solo tenía un enorme prejuicio, en cierta forma me siento muy bien de que esto haya pasado.

Durante la noche otra vez Lily no pudo quitarse de la cabeza a James y entre sus sueños no podía evitar comparar las actitudes del chico con las de su novio, lo que al otro día la tuvo muy pensativa, así que decidió ayudarle a Potter hasta el día siguiente.

Por fin el fin de semana termino y todo estaba prácticamente listo para sus pruebas.

El lunes era el turno de Lily la cual tenía instrucciones de que al terminar la cena se dirigiera al aula de Transformaciones solo que esta vez no iría a practicar así que faltando 10 min para las siete de la noche se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió a la salida.

-¡Oye espera!- alguien se dirigía corriendo hacia ella

-Pequeña sabelotodo- le dijo James tomando aire- se que lo harás bien, eres la mejor alumna que he tenido- y le guiño un ojo.

Lily solo le sonrió y se marcho, al día siguiente a Lily se le cio bajar con una expresión sombría en el rostro.

-¡pelirroja!- grito james que había sido arrastrado hasta el comedor muy temprano por Sirius y su hambre de perro- ¿Cómo te fue?

Lily no podía verlo a los ojos

-¡Oh!- sollozo- Potter yo lo siento tanto pero ¡PASE!- grito la chica que no puso contenerse y lo abrazo.

Todo el comedor estaba en silencio cuando los dos recapacitaron y se soltaron, Lily por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a un Severus que echaba chispas en la mesa de Slytherin

-Muy bien pelirroja- le dijo James algo apenado- sabia que lo lograrías por fin somos libres.

Y al oír eso toda la mesa de Gryffindor aplaudió, Lily sabia porque, su estrella del quidditch había regresado y con él las posibilidades de ganar la copa.

Ese día algo tuvo preocupada a Lily y no fue el hecho de que Severus le gritar haberlo puesto en ridículo.

Todos mis amigos saben que salgo contigo, no han parado de reírse de mí, espero que la próxima vez pienses en lo que haces- le dijo antes de marcharse.

Pero no fue eso, fue por el inexplicable sentimiento de felicidad que decidió olvidar.

Mientras tanto Sirius y Remus se abrazaban repetidamente y exagerando sus movimientos en el dormitorio.

-¡BASTA! ¡paren ya!- arto de la recreación James les grito y los dos estallaron en carcajadas.

-Lo siento Cornamenta, pero es que tu cara fue tan divertida- y Sirius estallo en carcajadas nuevamente

-No les dije que yo olía el amor, mis sentidos de lobo no podían fallar – dijo Remus en tono serio, recostándose en su cama para leer.

-Cual amor ni que Quejicus dando dese un baño diario, Lily solo es una amiga con la cual compartí un castigo y los dos estamos felices de que haya terminado.

-Saben mi mama dice algo sobre caminar y el amor- dijo Petter saliendo de una ensoñación – pero no me acuerdo.

-Del odio al amor solo hay un paso colagusano – lo corrigió Remus.

-¡el próximo que diga algo sobre el amor o el abrazo lo hechizo! ¿está claro?

Y dejando bien planteadas sus reglas James se dispuso a dormir. Días después entrego su trabajo y para sus suerte saco el E que necesitaba y le agradeció a Lily con un hermoso ramo de flores que ella encontró encima de su cama.

El tiempo paso rápido, tan rapido que cuando reaccionaron se encontraban a mediados de Octubre y a finales de este mes sería la primera salida a Hogsmeade, ese día fue el tema de conversación en el desayuno.

-¡Cornamenta! ¿sabes que oí por ahí? Que la chica la cual no te interesa esta muy triste porque no tiene con quien ir a Hogsmeade y tal vez no vaya- Dijo Remus dejando de lado el profeta que estaba leyendo.

Y era cierto por su considerable mejora en trasformaciones Lily no tendría que cumplir esas horas extras con sus amigas y su novio se negaba rotundamente pues tenía muchos deberes y no quería perder su tiempo de una forma tan estúpida, el ánimo de la chica estaba por los suelos, ese día al salir de pociones se sorprendió de ver a Remus esperándolo fuera de las mazmorras.

-Hola Lily-

Remus que sorpresa, hace tiempo que no platicamos.

-Si lo sé, oye perdona mi intromisión pero he oído que no irías a Hogsmeade.

-La sonrisa de Lily se desvaneció

-Si, Rachel y las demás están castigadas y Sev simplemente no quiere ir.

El hombre lobo sonrió.

-Y no quieres venir conmigo y mis bobos amigos, será mejor a que te quedes sola por ahí.

-Tu oferta es tentadora, esta bien iré.

-Genial Lily solo un favor no se lo comentes a nadie ni a ellos ¿está bien?

-Pero qué tal si no les agrada la idea.

-No, no te preocupes todo saldrá bien, después de todo ya te llevas bien con James y con el eran los problemas

-mmm tienes razón pero está bien iré, corramos o llegaremos muy tarde a herbología.

**_lo prometido es deuda este lo acabe ayer pero hasta hoy lo subo, espero les guste mucho, se que casi todo pasa cuando bajan a desayunar pero esque no se me ocurre otro lugar en donde los vea toda la escuela, espero subir el domingo el proximo capitulo poruqe el lunes entro a la escuela asi que creo que me tardare mas en actualizar anque ya tengo pensado los proximos tres capitulos_**

**_bueno bye_**


	7. Chapter 7

El miércoles de la siguiente semana todos los Gryffindor se dirigieron a defensa contra las artes oscuras, materia que compartían con los Slytherin, la cual también se había convertido en una muy incómoda para Lily pues en los últimos días se sentía tan distante de Severus y los silencios eran muy oscos, al llegar a la clase ocupa su lugar acostumbrado, segundos después Severus ocupo lugar a su lado y le entrego un pedazo de pergamino

_**Lily necesitamos hablar**_

_En realidad no veo de que podamos hablar_

_**Claro que sí, me pones en vergüenza de nuevo, Nott se rio de mi porque todo el mundo dice que iras a Hogsmeade con Lupin**_

_Sinceramente Severus no veo nada de malo si un AMIGO me invita a el pueblo ya que mi NOVIO considera que es una total pérdida de tiempo y con todo respeto si a ti no te importa la clase a mi si así que ya no me molestes_

Le devolvió el pergamino y lo ignoro el resto de la clase y al término de ella

No me importa lo que digas tu y yo vamos a hablar- le dijo tomándola fuertemente del brazo

Severus suéltame me estas lastimando

¡no me importa!- grito el chico y la aventó contra una mesa- te dije que pensaras en lo que haces

Ella no lo reconoció y le dio tanto miedo que las lágrimas comenzaron a salir

No seas estúpida ¿por qué lloras?

La puerta del aula se abrió se abrió de pronto

¡déjala cerdo asquerosos! – James estaba furioso

¿Quién eres tú para decime que hacer con mi novia?

Pues simplemente soy yo y no voy a permitir que trates así a una mujer

Y sin siquiera pensarlo se abalanzo sobre él y comenzó a golpearlo, Lily gritaba desesperadamente para que se calmaran. Remus escucho los gritos y llego justo cuando Snape sacaba su varita.

¡petrificus Totalus! – y Snape callo de boca con un golpe sordo

¿Que estabas pensando James?

Nada, no estaba pensando, ese estúpido murciélago me saco de mis casillas

Esa fue la primera vez que Lily se salto una clase, después del shock se dio cuanta de que James había quedado muy lastimado.

Pienso que deberías ir con la señora Ponfrey- tomo un pañuelo y comenzó a limpiarle con delicadeza los restos de sangre de la cara.

No hare eso cada vez que voy en un estado parecido a este llama a McGonagall y ella comienza amenazarme a sacarme de quidditch ¡Y ACABO DE REGRESAR!

Dicho esto hizo un puchero que la lleno de ternura.

Está bien no diré nada solo espera creo que tengo algo de díctamo para cerrarte esas heridas.

Lily y James no regresaron a clases esa tarde, ella se la paso agradeciendo y cuidando de James y el solo se dejo querer.

Al día siguiente después de las insistencias de James los merodeadores escoltaban a Lily a todas sus clases excusando la siempre casualidad

¡corre cornamenta tu novia casi sale de su clase y aun tenemos que cruzar media escuela- Sirius se burlaba.

¡canuto! ¡cállate! No es mi novia solamente me preocupa, tu sabes que todos dicen que Quejicus sabe hacer magia oscura y corre porque ya salió.

Al final del día todos se habían hartado de la histeria de el pelinegro y solo él era el que corria de un salón a otro.

- Potter estas asustándome, según tú casualmente me has encontrado al final de cada una de mis clases.

Sip eso es exactamente lo que paso

A mí no me engañas ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Ok, lo que pasa es que a.. Remus, si a Remus le preocupa que andes por ahí después de lo que paso con Snape- le dijo cuando iban en camino al Gran Comedor.

¿enserio? Gracias por preocuparte pero no era necesario ayer mismo Severus me pidió perdón

¿ y qué le dijiste?

Mmm pues lo perdone, después de todo es mi novio

¡ Evans! Después de lo que hizo ¿lo perdonaste? – una gran furia lo inundo

James tranquilo, es solo que yo sé cosas que tu no solo es cuestión de comprenderlo un poco y otra vez muchísimas gracias.

Lily no supo de donde saco ese impulso pero de repente le dio un beso en la mejilla, James sintió en su estomago una rara sensación y de repente todo su enojo se fue

Mmm está bien tu lo comprendes y yo lo golpeo ¿ te parece Lils?

Lily no aguanto y soltó una sonora carcajada

jajajaja mm ok James pero primero déjame comprenderlo y si no puedo entonces tu lo golpeas

no eso no es justo primero hay que golpearlo, pero está bien solo porque me caes bien y mm me entere de que no … de que no… de que no ibas a Hogsmeade porque no tenias con quien ir y me gustaría decirte… bueno preguntarte que si te gustaría ir conmigo, bueno con mi amigos, pero no te sientas comprometida con nada, pero sería muy bueno que te distrajeras, ya sabes con lo ocupada que has estado y luego el castigo y todo eso- diablos porque de repente estaba siendo tan incoherente, estaba tan nervioso que hasta las manos le sudaban- pero bueno mejor luego me dices.

Y de repente salió corriendo dejando a Lily en el pasillo anonadada.

Cuando llego a la sala común se encontró a Remus muy atareado.

¿Qué tal Remus? ¿Adivina que me acaba de pasar?

Hola Lily pues aqui terminando la tarea de la semana que viene ¿Qué te paso?

Pues James me invito a Hogsmeade y luego salió corriendo

Remus comenzó a reír ante la imagen de su amigo corriendo nervioso

Enserio eso hizo- y comenzó a reír de nuevo- ¿ y qué le dirás?

Pues no se aunque se supone que yo iría con ustedes

Pues entonces dile que si ¡¿ qué esperas?

En ese momento entraron James y Sirius detrás de Petter haciéndole calzón chino y Lily al verlo y no pudo controlar su sonrojo.

Al día siguiente la rutina de James de andar corriendo por los pasillos para alcanzar a Lily se repitió, lo bueno es que ese día compartían casi todas las clases menos artimancia y runas antiguas las cuales eran las últimas del día.

Cuando iban caminando hacia la sala común como la noche anterior iban en total silencio hasta que Lily se decidió a hablar

¿ y mañana a qué hora nos veremos?

¿ cómo? Si… si iras con nosotros – de repente sus piernas empezaron a temblar como si no pudieran sostenerlo ni un momento más.

Bueno , si no quieres no iré no te preocupes

No, no como crees, claro que quiero que vayas mm te parece a las 10- y de repente una mueca se formo en su cara.

¿ qué pasa? Si quieres puede ser mas tarde, si te molesta levantarte temprano.

No, no es por mí, lo que pasa es que Sirius llorará si lo levanto temprano pero no te preocupes hare lo que sea para lógralo.

Cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban en la entrada del dormitorio de las chicas.

Está bien, entonces nos veremos mañana a las 11, tal vez así Black no llore tanto.

Ok entonces 11:30 en la entrada – pensó así el animago no le haría ver su suerte- nos vemos

Y espero hasta que se oyó la puerta del dormitorio y ya no vio a la chica.

Lily jamás se imagino que podía divertirse tanto con ellos.

Todo empezó desde que Sirius todo el camino lloriqueaba porque según el violentaron sus derechos de comer hasta que todos salieran del comedor, pero su semblante cambio cuando llego a Honeydukes y casi lo tuvieron que sacar de ahí con un garrote pero pudo comprar una enorme bolsa de dulces que para el final del día el solo se encargo de vaciarla.

La parte más divertida del día fue cuando los cinco se pusieron a hacerles bromas a sus compañeros y Lily lo disfruto muchísimo, estaba realmente feliz por participar no recordaba la última vez que se había reído tanto.

James no dejo sola a Lily ni un momento y aunque ella jamás lo admitiría en su presencia disfrutaba mucho de su compañía.

Cansados pero felices se dirigieron al castillo cuando la noche ya estaba entrando .

Lily prefirió no cenar ( había comido demasiados dulces) e irse a la cama directo y James fue a acompañarla a pesar de que moría de hambre, pero es que le gustaba tanto, si le gustaba, hacia días que por fin había admitido interiormente sus sentimientos hacia ella..

Bueno me la pase genial con ustedes, ojala pronto podamos repetir eso.

Claro Lils cuando tú quieras debo confesar que no pensé que fueras tan divertida ,ira que ponerte a hacerle bromas a si a la gente eso habla muy bien de ti

- jajaja si eso de realmente divertido- bostezo- creo que será mejor irme a dormir, adiós Potter.

James aun no quería dejarla ir

¡espera! - le toco el hombro lo cual provoco que Lily perdiera el equilibrio y de repente sus caras quedaron a centímetros de distancia, toda la sala común estaba a la expectativa

¡Potter! Mira lo que provocas- dijo apartando su cara- ¿ qué pasa?

Yo solo quería pedirte si me podías ayudar mañana con mis deberes de pociones si no tienes nada mejor que hacer

Está bien Potter nos vemos mañana al lado de el gran lago a las 10, buenas noches.

James estaba decidido a no alejarse más de ella, tal vez ella no podía mostrar un interés como él lo esperaba pero por lo menos podían ser los mejores amigos.

Lily estaba de nuevo pensativa, su corazón aun no podía tranquilizarse, ¿ qué le pasaba? ¿ Porque cuando estaba con james se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo? ¿ Por qué un solo rose de la piel de él le provocaba muchas más cosas que un beso de su novio? Poco a poco el sueño la fue venciendo, ya tendría tiempo de pensar eso mas tarde.

Al día siguiente James ya la esperaba en las escaleras así que fueron por algo de desayunar y como en aquellos tiempos cuando estaban castigados fueron a disfrutar del el domingo de deberes, los cuales terminaron rápidamente, pero la vista y el clima eran tan buenos que decidieron quedarse a disfrutarlos.

James le contaba a Lily sobre los partidos de quidditch pues Lily siempre había preferido quedarse dentro.

… y esa vez sabía que tenía que salvar la quaffle porque los de Slytherin estaba marcando a los demás y aun así metí un maravilloso gol.

Won James , eso es genial el próximo juego estaré apoyándote ya lo veras

¿ lo dices enserio?

Claro que si ¿desconfías de mí?

No, por supuesto que no, solo que sería genial verte ahí

¿De verdad te gustaría?

Claro que si, a quien no le va a gustar que la chica que le gusta vaya a verlo

UPS lo último lo dijo en voz alta, ya no lo podía arreglar, ¿ porque siempre tenía que arruinar todo? Sería mejor irse, en ese momento se iba a levantar pero la mano de Lily lo detuvo. De repente todas las preguntas que se hizo ella la noche anterior habían quedado resueltas, si a ella también le gustaba Potter y mucho , por fin sus sentimientos salieron a flote.

¡Espera James ¡ no te vayas… tu … tu también me gustas pero…


	8. Chapter 8

_**Después de 2 meses aproximadamente aquí me tienen otra vez con mi fic, que a pesar que siento que a nadie lo lee me he propuesto terminarlo y así va a ser espero que les guste hace poco también reedite el primer capítulo por si quieren pasar a verlo y me dicen que opinan espero sus reviews.**_

_**Los personajes de esta historia no son míos son de J.K. Rowling y ellos inspiraron mi historia,**_

* * *

_¿De verdad te gustaría?_

_Claro que si, a quien no le va a gustar que la chica que le gusta vaya a verlo_

_UPS lo último lo dijo en voz alta, ya no lo podía arreglar, ¿ porque siempre tenía que arruinar todo? Sería mejor irse, en ese momento se iba a levantar pero la mano de Lily lo detuvo. De repente todas las preguntas que se hizo ella la noche anterior habían quedado resueltas, si a ella también le gustaba Potter y mucho, por fin sus sentimientos salieron a flote._

_¡Espera James ¡ no te vayas… tu … tu también me gustas pero…_

Y como si se tratase de una maldición los recuerdos llegaron a su mente y la felicidad desapareció.

- … lo siento lo nuestro no puede ser.

El chico de los anteojos sintió que el mundo se le vino encima, ni siquiera hizo nada cuando Lily se echo a correr, como un día que pintaba tan perfecto se había convertido en esto.

La pelirroja corría mientras por sus mejillas resbalaban gruesas lágrimas que no pudo evitar derramar, ella por un momento se sintió tan feliz pero al recordar esa vieja promesa todo se desvaneció.

_**Flashback**_

Se podía ver a Severus 2 años más joven estaba entre los arbustos de el pequeño parque, escondido pretendiendo no existir, los temblores provocados por su llanto aun no cesaban, toda la calle se dio cuenta de que los gritos venían otra vez de la casa de los Snape, esa que se encontraba al final de la calle, Lily solo sabía que su amigo necesitaría de ella , así que fue a buscarlo y hay lo encontró, parecía un niño de dos años , el dolor que él sentía salía por oleadas, al verla el chico intento huir pero ella con solo hablar lo detuvo.

-¡no espera! ¿Qué te pasa? No te vayas vine a estar contigo.

-¡no! ¡Vete! ¿para qué quieres estar conmigo? ¿para después acostumbrarme a ti y cuando te vayas yo viva con un hueco en el pecho? ¿para eso? ¡entonces márchate!

-Claro que no Sev tranquilo, sabes que eres mi mejor amigo, nunca te dejare solo y óyelo bien siempre estaré contigo y sobre todo siempre luchare por que seas feliz…

_**Fin de Flashback**_

Ese recuerdo nublo su felicidad, ella quería a Severus pero no como él la quería a ella, el acercarse a James fue solo un error, eso solo trastorno su tranquilidad y la estabilidad de su relación y ahora no podía evitar pensar que por más que deseara estar con Potter no lo podría hacer porque ella había prometido la felicidad de su novio aunque esta vez fuera a costa de la suya, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era desaparecer no quería saber de nada ni de nadie, a pesar de eso los mas que pudo fue ir al dormitorio de las chicas y llorar hasta no poder mas, todas las chicas hablaron con ella queriendo sacarle porque estaba así, pero la chica parecía no pertenecer a este mundo, se turnaban para decirle que era un sábado muy bonito el cual no podían desperdiciar, que tenía que comer o caería enferma pero Lily seguía con la mirada perdida y después de unas horas solo ocasionalmente unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, pero aun así no se movió ni un centímetro .

Las cosas en el dormitorio de chicos no pintaban mejor, James había destruido casi todo el dormitorio de chicos después de que Frank les comento que según su novia Lily Evans no respondía y no dejaba de llorar. El chico se sentía con el corazón roto, se sentía el más estúpido de el mundo pero no por haber confesado sus sentimientos, no por eso no de hecho es la única cosa por la que podía estar orgulloso de sí mismo, fue por el hecho de permitirle negar sus sentimientos, el sabia que ella lo quería, que al igual que el se moría por estar juntos y el no se iba a dar por vencido hasta que Lily le dijera que no lo quería cerca pero no solo con palabras , el esperaría que sus ojos le dijeran le comunicaran eso, esos ojos que de un tiempo para acá aprecian en sus sueños eso ojos que eran claras ventanas de el alma de su Lily, eso ojos que quería que tuvieran sus hijos…. ¡oh por Dios! ¿Que acababa de pensar? Pero si el juraba que nunca se casaría, definitivamente esta chica vino a cambiar todo de él y eso lo hacía tan feliz.

Durante lo que quedo de el fin de semana nadie supo nada de Lily, bueno nadie más que sus compañeras de dormitorio, la chica aun se negaba a salir y ellas después de tantas insistencias hicieron que comiera algo, pero nada con lo que una persona normal pueda sobrevivir, mientras que James no se despegaba de la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas, siempre esperando verla bajar como si nada hubiera ocurrido, lo ponía tan ansioso el hecho de que las chicas bajaran con caras tristes o de preocupación ¿ qué era lo que pasaba ahí? ´ ¿porque nadie hacia nada por Lily? El quería estar ahí con ella, pero que tal si empeoraba las cosas, y las miradas de las chicas de su curso solo lo confirmaban era como si lo quisieran matar con la mirada, porque según ellas algo tenía que ver James con el estado de ánimo de la pelirroja.

Y así el fin de semana termino, el joven Potter solo durmió con el consuelo de que al día siguiente habría clases y Lily nunca ha faltado a alguna así que de una u otra manera la podría encontrar para hablar con ella, todo tenía que arreglarse pues las vacaciones de navidad empezarían a la semana siguiente y después de esto el cazador de quidditch más famoso de el momento cayó en un profundo sueño.

Durante toda la semana se pudo ver a James nuevamente corriendo entre los pasillos al terminar sus clases, siempre intentando alcanzar a su amada pero siempre terminaba muy decepcionado pues ella con solo verla acercarse ella echaba a correr como alma que lleva el diablo. Uno de esos días después de intentar alcanzarla vio como se encontró con Quejicus y sin que se dieran cuenta de su presencia ellos comenzaron a besarse, al final de un largo beso el vio como la mujer que ahora estaba presente en todos sus sueños le dirigía una sonrisa a su novio pero también vio que esa sonrisa no le llego a los ojos, es mas ahora sus ojos estaban opacos y sin vida, de la Lily que él conoció ya casi no quedaba nada.

Muy triste por lo que había visto James se dirigió al comedor, en realidad no sabía porque si ya tenía días que solo iba a sentarse pero no tocaba su alimento y unos diez lugares adelante cierta pelirroja tampoco lo hacía.

-¿Otra vez no comerás?- el hombre lobo pregunto preocupado por su amigo

-No, no tengo hambre

-¡oh por favor Cornamenta! Tu sin hambre? Es como decir que colagusano es todo un experto en pociones, así que no te pongas así y come, ya algún día podrás hablar con ella, solo, tienes que ser más inteligente amigo mío, acércate cuando este descuidada- le dijo Siruis a su mejor amigo justo cuando mordía un muslo de pollo.

-La verdad yo no entiendo cual es el problema, Corn tu sabes muy bien que podrías conseguir a cualquier chica de el colegio y las hay mucho más hermosas que ella, yo no sé para que te preocupas

Las palabras del despreocupado colagusano provocaron en él una reacción inesperada, cuando reacciono el estaba sobre Petter golpeándolo y sus amigos intentado separarlos, su razón gano y lo único que pudo hacer fue salir corriendo de el comedor.

Al día siguiente después de un par de disculpas hacia sus amigos en especial a Petter, el cual tenía los labios hinchados y un ojo morado James salió hacia la primera clase, aunque ya estuviera más tranquilo lo que más quería en ese momento era pensar y estar solo.

Justo cuando bajaba las escales que lo llevaban hacia el patio, la vio ahí estaba ella con la mirada perdida pero tan hermosa como siempre y muy silenciosamente se acerco a ella sin que se diera cuenta

-hola Evans

La chica estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que dio un brinco cuando lo escucho.

-Buenos días Potter- estaba completamente nerviosa- mmm bu.. bue… bueno ya .

-Perdón ¿que dijiste? Es que hablaste muy rápido y no pude entenderte nada.

-Lo siento, te decía que ya me voy, adiós

Justo cuando Lily se marchaba James la tomo del brazo.

-Espera, por favor

La oji-verde sabía que tenía que irse antes de que hiciera algo de lo que después se arrepentiría, pero aunque lo intento no pudo moverse como si fuera cosa de magia.

-Solo quería decirte que… siento mucho si te incomode por lo que dije el otro día, la verdad fue algo que dije sin querer, pero sin embargo no me arrepiento de haberlo dicho.

Lily solo miraba al suelo y no contestaba nada, sin embargo James cada vez se acercaba mas a ella, Lily siento el peligro y pensó en que podía detenerlo si le contestaba.

-No, no te preocupes yo lo siento por no poder corresponderte, tu sabes tengo novio y pues lo quiero mucho….

James seguía acercándose y Lily de pronto se dio cuenta que estaba atrapada pues se topo con una pared, entonces sintió los dedos de James en su barbilla y la levantaba para que lo mirara, y sin esperarlo el de pronto puso sus labios en los de ella e inconscientemente o demasiado consiente ella le devolvió el beso, si bien esta no fue su primer beso, era el que más había deseado de un tiempo para acá, sintió una felicidad enorme en su pecho que amenazaba con salir, todo el mundo a su alrededor desapareció y todas las razones por las que no podía estar con el animago se esfumaron con el viento que acariciaba su cara.

_**Listo espero que la espera haya valido la pena y que les guste mucho, espero subir pronto el próximo capítulo.**_

_**Saludos :)**_


End file.
